Burning Evolution
by my-heroin-is-twilight
Summary: A few years after BD, Jacob has waited for his soulmate, Ness to reach vampire adulthood. Together they evolve, and there is the faction of the Volturi coming. All Cullens, Wolves & Legends. Rated M for future minor graphic lemons, swearing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1 Why we Are the Way we Are

**Picking up from Breaking Dawn--Renesmee, now becoming an adult, has always had Jacob in her life. Follow her awareness of him, the growth of their love and **_**why**_** they were made for each other.**

**If you think Ness is a scientific freak; read on. If you think she is a product of magic; read on--If you just are in love with Edward, but don't mind Jacob; read on. **

**Thanks a million go out to my fantastic Beta's…They have slogged over this as much as I have. Bonnysammy and Strider; you both are grammar legends…and have helped so much it's amazing.**

**Thanks to Kim, you have been an inspiration from the start.**

Ms. S. Meyers still owns Twilight and I have to Thank her for introducing me to the Cullens, the Wolves and putting the character of Ness out there for me to play with…even though she owns her too….

********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 - Why We Are The Way We Are.

Both my parents' heads rose, searching for an appealing scent of blood to hunt. They took off at an astonishing speed, racing one another up the mountainside, fluidly bounding from tree to rock. It looked like Mom was leading the hunt tonight.

"You ready?" I hinted. Jacob's huge, hazel flecked brown eyes locked intently on my face as I'd been watching my parents leave.

"You know, Renesmee, I am glad you're…you." Jacob's deep baritone voice filled with admiration.

_Whatever that was supposed to mean. _

I started to ask him, but he had already begun running for the tree line, removing his clothes as he ran. As he moved, I memorized every rippling muscle rolling over his back, his tight buttocks and his long, toned legs.

His gorgeous body created unusual emotions in me that I'd never experienced with Jacob before.

Jacob stood just below seven foot. His magnificently well-built body shone under the moonlight. The light sheen of sweat made his olive skin glisten.

While he ran, his legs moving effortlessly and muscles quivering Jacob shape-shifted with absolute control, into a gigantic russet-colored wolf.

He trotted over and nudged my shoulder with his muzzle, wanting me to hop on his back.

"Not tonight Jake," I said. "I want to run."

He let out a short yelp and ran in the direction my parents had gone. Keeping pace beside him, we ran together along the same dirt track.

We found them in a small clearing, each of them drinking skillfully from the jugular of a cougar, not a drop of blood spilled.

Both animals had been a clean kill, fast and painless.

Dad raised only his eyes as we entered the clearing.

From the corner of my eye, I saw an elk venture out into the clearing. Gripping the earth with my bare toes, I bent my back leg, intuitively crouching for power. Springing forward I launched myself toward it, taking the elk down in one delicate lunge.

The animal's thick blood oozed past my lips, soothing my parched throat. Jacob patiently waited for us to finish; he did not want the blood, only the flesh. He'd previously asked that we "leave him a little juice or they tasted all dry."

Mom pushed her carcass my way for me to share with her. Like any mother, she made sure her child ate well. Meat eaters gave us, vegetarian vampires, additional vitality.

Jacob, to the side of us, rested on his haunches. He tore at the elk I had partially drained; his large jaw broke off chunks, throwing them down his thick throat in one gulp.

***********************************************************

The sparkling of diamonds emanating from my family had only a low luminosity now. It was twilight, when the day started to leave and the night began to come.

The sunlight made my parents shine. We tried to appear like everyone else, but we were not like them…not at all.

I was so excited that we were finally on the way home, back to our families. The entire Cullen coven was returning to the outer fringes of La Push. Now we would be living at the opposite end of the Reservation. Here we'd be close to family, but far away from recognition.

We had only stopped in this tiny town because Jacob was hungry. He'd paused at a small, dimly lit restaurant, peering cautiously in the door.

"Yes, they will have enough food here, Jacob," Dad teased him.

"Get out of my head, old man." Jacob snapped back, dragging out the words. He was annoyed that Dad was listening to him again.

I had been able to hear Jacob thinking before Dad's jibe. We had been holding hands but he had dropped our clasp, cutting off our link.

From birth, I had been able to communicate with others by sending images--memories--to them through my palms. My gift had recently developed adding dialog to the images. Now, I could see and hear _others_ memories…sometimes.

I was not reading minds as Dad did. I would listen to the internal chatter associated with the memory or thought.

Dad frequently had one-sided conversations with people by answering their thoughts. I guess this is what you have to expect when your vampire father can read minds. The only mind he could not read, unless she let him, was my mom's.

We entered the poorly lit restaurant as a tight family unit. Maintaining the usual charade, Dad ordered one of everything on the menu spread out over four plates. The food was mostly for Jacob, of course; my parents and I preferred other forms of sustenance.

I stretched out my hand to touch Jacob's arm to watch the thoughts go through his mind. They were full of love for me, similar to the devotion my parents had for each other. Although Jacob and I were somewhat different to my parents', we were enough alike that we all complemented one another well.

The server placed four food-filled plates in front of each of us. Mom and Dad sneaked a look of revulsion at each other, so quickly even the server did not see it.

Taking a small bite, I analyzed the four of us reflected back in the sizable shop-front window. Jacob, sitting next to me, ate with minimal decorum, shoving food into his face. I grinned at him, entertained by his bad manners.

That was our relationship since the day I was born. Jacob acted as an older brother would. He was protective, fun and always there for me. Our relationship was more of a friendship than anything else.

Recently, though, my life had begun wobbling off course, making my whole world slightly askew. I was evolving, as was my love for Jacob. I had noticed how handsome he was; I loved his black hair, grown long as it was now, to his shoulders. His tanned skin glowed. Jacob's tall well-built frame made the chair he sat on appear undersized. He, too looked to be around the same age as my parents, somewhere in his early twenties. I inhaled deeply. He smelled so good, a man's scent combined with the wild.

"Ness." A low warning came from Dad. Remembering his habit of eavesdropping, I purposely went back to images in the window.

Shifting my gaze, I examined myself replicated in the window. I was noticeably related to Dad. Reddish brown curls, streaked with blonde, hung to my waist. My skin was creamy pale, with a hint of rose to my cheeks. The eyes staring intently back at me were a deep brown flecked with gold and framed by thick dark lashes. Jacob stood at least a head taller than I did. My body was not petite but tall and slightly rounded. I was seventeen, in body and mind, but had only been on this earth for four and a half years.

I did not look too bad.

Jacob swapped the plates around and tipped mom's chicken onto his plate.

Dad and Mom, deep in conversation, had their heads bent towards each other. They only did this to be as close as possible.

I have always been in awe of their relationship. Everything they did, everything they said was for each other. They were two halves that made each other complete.

"Could we get another round?" Dad ordered again, smiling to soften the request to the hovering server.

"But these two haven't even finished..." her voice hung mid sentence.

Dad pushed his food onto Jacob's plate too. He dug into the pile of food in front of him, consuming half in two gulps.

"Really, Jake, some manners wouldn't hurt," Mom admonished him with an ease that came from being best friends.

Rolling her eyes at the server, she dramatically said, "You'd better hurry with that order before he eats the table, as well!" This sent the server rushing off to get Jacob more food.

Another round of overloaded plates was deposited speedily onto our table.

Now Jacob's only thoughts were of eating.

Dad continued talking, leaning in toward Mom. I started to listen to my parent's conversation.

"Don't think I'm going back to high school again!" Mom hissed at Dad, showing her distaste at even the suggestion.

"Well, no," Dad replied in a smooth, velvety voice-the one he always used when he wanted to calm her down. "Renesmee, maybe, and possibly Jacob, but nothing is definite yet."

Plans were being made around me and I was still left out like a child, frustrated I demanded, "So, is everyone going to be there? What about Grandpa Charlie--will he be there?"

_Although I had only been on this earth a little over four years, I was theoretically a seventeen year old and a mature one at that! My human teenager petulance had unusually taken hold of me. I raged in my head for a moment. _

"The Cullens are fine with Jacob living with us." I did not want to cause problems but I was not leaving Jacob, for any reason.

Mom looked up to answer. "No, Jacob is one of us now. This is what we have waited all this time for, Renesmee," Mom smiled. "A place we can stay for a while. Show you how things can be. We've been traveling for so long now; it'll be lovely to stay in one place." Mom's lilting voice revealed how happy she really was at returning home to the Cullen's and her father.

"What about Grandpa Charlie?" I inquired of them again.

"We will be seeing him, too. The Cullens' have a plane and it's only a two hour flight up from Forks," Bella answered. "He is planning to be there when we get to the new house."

Jacob leaned back on his chair and growled contentedly.

"Done?" I questioned him, knowing he could have easily eaten through another round.

"Yep!" He grinned. "You hardly ate anything; you _know _you need to feed your human body, as well." This was something Jacob always did; he made sure I looked after my human half.

"I don't know why," I teased him. "Must have been because you ate everything! Dad said we're going to hunt tonight, he wants to check out this place a few miles up that is having a big-cat issue." I smiled in anticipation, so did Jacob. He was always up for more food.

We all got up to leave. Dad stopping at the counter to pay the bill, tipping the server very nicely, judging by the expression that lit up her face.

Walking quietly, we returned to our car. Dad was driving a classy black BMW. Apart from the obvious, speed and comfort, it had very dark tinted windows--a must so we could travel throughout the day. The engine roared to life under Edward's expert fingers and we turned south towards the National Park.

***************************************

Two days later, we drove up the long driveway to the amazing main house. The front door stoop was large enough to hold six vampires, three werewolves and one human--Charlie.

We each unfolded ourselves from the car, rushing to our families and friends.

Seth, Quil and Embry, some of Jacob's pack, were eager to talk with their leader. They had not seen him for months. I could hear the other werewolves in the nearby forest. His eyes darted from me to them, torn in two directions.

"Go!" I answered for him. "You have a lot to catch up on."

Jacob kissed the top of my head and headed into the forest, morphing after he was out of Charlie's line of vision.

Grandpa Charlie just looked at his feet. He still insisted on a need-to-know _only_ basis. According to him, he needed to know very little.

Dad hugged Grandma Esme, and slapped his brothers Emmett and Jasper, on the back. He'd kissed Alice on her upraised cheek and even caught Rosalie in a warm hug.

The Cullens, my vampire family, were flawlessly good-looking and pale.

"Come in, come in," Grandpa Carlisle herded us into the house. The house, decorated in cool, natural colors, spread out over one level. It seemed to stretch for miles; at one end was the living room where Carlisle led us.

Passing the black grand piano that had pride of place in the foyer, we entered the living room. It had a TV on one wall; a plump couch with many single and double armchairs opposite the colossal plasma.

Grandpa Charlie trailing us was the only human here and we had to be gentle with him. Apart from his ability to be broken physically, Mom was not too sure how much of the whole truth he could take. I was not even to show him my gifts; he had enough trouble dealing with how beautiful Mom was now.

He had settled into the Cullens' home, more at ease than ever before; he was slowly getting used to our differences. The ones we shared with him, anyway.

Particularly Carlisle, they had become comrades being both Grandfathers. This title pleased them both.

"Come here; let your old Grandpa have a look at you, Nessie." Charlie held his hand out toward me, encouraging me to join him.

He acknowledged that I was his flesh and blood but worked with the story he was first told: I'd been adopted after Dad's invented brother had died, leaving me an orphan.

Pulling out his glasses Grandpa Charlie studied me. It had been two and a half years since he had last seen me and now I stood before him, a seventeen-year-old woman. On average, I'd matured four years for every human year. He accepted me with the unconditional love often bestowed on a grandchild.

"Renee and I brought this for you. We wanted you to have something special from our side of the family." Charlie hesitantly handed me a simple gold ring. I slipped it on my middle finger, it was a perfect fit.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Please tell Grandma Renee that I loved it!" My human Grandparents were not well off, but they made up for it with love.

Grandma Esme made tea for us. Every one held a cup but only Charlie and I drank, the others just went through the motions.

For the rest of the afternoon Mom, Dad, and I recounted the condensed version of our stories from traveling, for Charlie. It was wonderful to catch up with him; I knew I would not get to see him too much as his only way to get to the top end of the La Push reservation, was to fly.

Later that night, once Grandpa Charlie was flying back to Forks, where he was the Chief of Police, Grandpa Carlisle called us all into the formal dining room that was up the other end of the hall.

The centerpiece of the Dining room, the large mahogany oval antique table, was from the old house at Forks. Grandpa Carlisle took his place at the head of the table with Grandma next to him. Dad, Mom and I sat to their left. Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper sat on their right. Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie completed the Cullens at the bottom end of the table.

"OK first," Grandpa Carlisle began. "We are to do away with saying Grandpa and Aunty. It is very conspicuous when the one saying the endearment looks the same age as the one receiving it!" We each nodded in agreement.

"We have set up the living arrangements to make it as comfortable as possible for all of us. There is a smaller house on the estate for you and your family, Edward. We understand Renesmee needs to sleep, it will give her a quiet place to do that. Also, behind your place is an even smaller bungalow for Jacob," Carlisle announced.

"For Jacob!" Dad exploded, standing up and making me jump. "Right behind us! It's going to be a nightmare enough as it is, once the imprinting really gets going!"

I ignored his reference to me. I was happy that Jacob would be close by.

The conversation then turned as if I was not even there.

"Calm down, son. It's going to happen in due course. This way, we'll be able to keep an eye on them. And really do you think Jacob is just going to come up for weekends?"

Carlisle spoke steadily to his son, "You have teenager's hormones to contend with. They, from what I have been told, are tricky to handle, even if they are part vampire."

Carlisle chuckled softly; Dad also smirked at whatever personal joke they had just shared.

"Working from the bottom end of the house: is my study, further up Esme's and my apartment. Then across from us here, is one for Alice and Jasper and, at the far end, an apartment for Emmett and Rosalie." Carlisle explained.

"That way, we won't get disturbed by their noise!" Jasper fought back laughter making a stupid face at Emmett.

"Many a time, I've jammed my fingers into my ears due to these two and their appetites for one another." Jasper added. Though no one spoke it aloud, I knew what Jasper meant. He hadn't heard my parents yet, but I had. The noises were enough to keep me awake at night wondering what it would be like for Jacob and me.

"Renesmee, stop those thoughts right now!" Dad growled deep in his throat, making the rest of the table erupt in laughter.

They were used to overprotective Edward, but with me, he took it to a completely new level.

Mom laid her hand over his, "Edward," her musical voice sang his name. "We have to trust them; it's just the way things are meant to be."

"Meant to be?" Dad raged. "This is our daughter were talking about."

Like any father, I was still his little girl.

"I am nearly eighteen, an adult!" My human hormones compelled me to grump back at Dad.

The heavy wooden table rocked with the vibrations of both Emmett and Jasper's rambunctious laughter. Rosalie reminded them I was the baby they had vowed they would fight to the death for, not so long ago. That seemed to rein them in. Their scowls now matched Dad's. I was genuinely worried for Jacob now.

"Please, Carlisle, now that's out of the way, the verdict?" A ring of desperation was in Dad's voice, now that he had calmed down.

"I discovered from Nahuel that, when Nessie is about nineteen years old, she will stop growing and then stay as she is. Her body will set; she will go through a similar type of burn that all vampires went through, when we were changed." He paused looking directly at me, while it fully sank in.

I had not heard about the impending burn before.

Carlisle continued again. "Nahuel hadn't aged for 150 years, so Ness is immortal, as we are. He did say that as he reached adulthood he started to develop his gifts. Ness has hers, so I don't know what will happen there. I ran some blood work on him and it appears his body had selected the best characteristics from both parents." Carlisle paused.

"Nahuel had speed, strength and was nearly as invincible as all vampires. His body hadn't frozen into hard granite. It makes small, subtle changes with the cycles of human life."

"Renesmee _must_ eat human food to nourish her human body, especially her heart." Carlisle continued. "She still needs blood to keep the vampire in her fed. She will always have a form of softness to her, unlike us. She seems to be made from a softer type of stone; this allows her blood to flow throughout her body, like any human." Carlisle leaned back once he had finished.

I was so tired that my head began to droop towards Mom. I stifled another yawn. No one else was tired, but everyone dutifully decided to call it a night.

Sleepily I made out Dad gracefully picking me up, leading mom by the hand he took us to our new home. He tucked me into my new bed and kissed my cheek.

"Love you, girl," Dad said.

"Me, too," I drowsily replied.

Drifting in and out of sleep, I could just hear my parents' whispers in the TV room.

"It's so good to be...home," Mom cooed to Dad. "To be with you."

Sounds of ruffling fabric and lips kissing floated up to my room. A low growl came from Mom's throat and an even deeper one came from Dad's.

_Oh, no!_ I thought, _here we go._

"Put the pillow over your head. This is our private time…alone," Dad called from the TV room, having heard my groan, and thoughts. Mom giggling like a young girl, turned the TV's sound up.

Not that it was going to cover up anything.

The pillow did work though; I woke the next morning ready for anything.

As I expected, my parents were together both surveying the chair they had destroyed last night.

"Crap, Esme will not be impressed we have done so much damage," Mom worried to Dad.

"No, she won't," Dad soothed. "Remember, I told you how many houses Rosalie and Emmett wrecked." Dad chuckled having aprivate joke with himself.

"You, can stop you're gloating, too, Miss." Dad smiled smugly. He'd heard my mind assessing the situation.

"It's a difficult task staying away from your Mother." He glanced adoringly at his wife.

Jacob came back later the night before. He was snoring loudly on the couch in the main houses family room, not yet knowing of his own place. Rosalie scowled at me with annoyance. She had molded herself to the chair in front of her, waving the remote as she spoke.

"Finally, you're here. Get that filthy…" She corrected herself, quickly looking at me with an apologetic face. "Loud person out of here. I can't hear the TV over him. His constant snoring and groaning of your name, argh it's sickening." She poked her finger down her throat, making fake spewing motions at me.

"Jacob…Jacob." Using my hip, I pushed at his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Mumbling he rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a thud.

Reflexively, he jumped up. "What, where, Nessie oh uh." He shook his head awake. His hair brushed across his shoulders. I knew he would cut it again soon; it made his coat too long.

Touching my hand to his arm, I showed him my memory of his naked body running, hair flapping out behind him, in the moonlight. I added to that, one I had imagined myself, of us together.

I flashed it through his mind so quickly that Jacob spun around.

My lips curled in a devious smile. This could be fun as long as Dad wasn't around to read my mind.

'Hey, are you hungry?' Jacob called out to me. I followed him into the kitchen where Esme was cooking up a storm. She was humming to herself in her usual happy tune; she'd prepared pancakes and eggs on toast, yum.

We both started working through the growing supply of breakfast. Esme really had no idea exactly how much to make us. She knew I had to keep my body fed with human food but that Jacob, was a big eater.

"Esme, I don't eat a lot," I said. "Jacob, however, will keep eating as long as you keep bringing the food. To give you a guide, what you have done now is great."

"Carlisle said we have to make sure to meet your nutritional needs," Esme said. "It is very important that human teenage girls particularly, consume foods such as milk and protein. Not sure what that is? I haven't seen it on any of the supermarket on-line shopping lists." Esme sounded upset that she was having trouble with this.

"Oh, Esme. Protein is something that's in food, not a single item itself. Don't worry; I get enough protein in my diet. Now chocolate is something that's lacking." Jacob nodded with me.

"Jacob, how was your family?" Esme tentatively asked him. She kept her eyes dipped shyly.

Jacob still chewing looked up from his pile of pancakes, a huge smile spread across his face.

"They were great! So cool being back with the old gang. Dad is happy; you know he and Sue are now together. When Charlie and Sue broke up, she and Seth came to live with him. Leah has not come back yet, Seth reckons now she knows I'm here, she'll come home," he happily informed us.

Leah was Jacob's second, and Seth his third. There had been some more additions to his pack over time. However, as the Cullens moved away, they had all gone back to their normal lives. They'd eventually returned to school, careers or whatever it was that werewolves did, when not wolves.

"It's a long run from La Push." I looked up from my food at Jacob. "Poor Seth, he must have been running for the last few days."

"Ah, here's the great part," Jacob answered. "When Sue and Dad knew where we were coming, they too moved further up the reservation. They live just over half way. It only takes Seth half an hour from the house, using a short cut he has found.

"When the pack split in two, Sam took to patrolling Forks, and my pack runs this top end. The treaty is still in effect, same as before. The lines were defined years ago, weren't they, Esme?" Jacob nodded towards Esme.

"Yes. The boundaries are specific, but fair." Esme smiled back at us both. "We are closer to the city here; it will be so much easier to blend in with a city population."

I recalled that Esme had been present, when the treaty first commenced, between Jacob's Grandfather and the Cullen's. This had been the only reason Jacob's permission, for Edward to turn Bella into a vampire, had not created a war.

Jacob is the one true Alpha. His pure bloodlines, permitted only him to make allowances. Sam had to obey. He knew Jacob was the real leader, but they had come to an arrangement. Two packs, two alphas; allies in time of need.

Leaning in towards Jacob I couldn't wait any longer, "Hey, Jacob. Esme has had a bungalow built for you behind our house!" Esme smiled happily when she saw Jacob's face beam.

"WOW! Nice and close. It'll be great to have my own place again." His eyes sparkled with genuine joy.

I wanted to get some time with him alone; we had not been alone for ages. There was always someone close by.

My feelings and thoughts towards Jacob had grown greatly. Iwanted--no, needed--to explore our imprinting.

Grabbing Jacob's hand once there was no food left on the table, I dragged his seven-foot frame down the path towards his bungalow.

Spreading my arms wide at the front door, I declared, "Jake's place."

While Jacob laughed, he threw me over his shoulder. My long hair dragged along the ground as he walked through the door. He gently placed me down, standing in the hallway with a flourish.

Our exaggerated entrance had left me in a giggling heap.

He was always so gentle with me, but I was getting a little tired of this protective brother routine, as anyone getting older would be.

I wanted more, now.

The door to Jacob's TV room was off the hallway. It was a very human room. A long, plump couch down the middle of the room faced a huge TV. A black, thick rug covered the floor between the couch and TV.

Esme had raised the roof and doorways so that Jacob could easily walk through the rooms without having to duck his head.

"Sweet!" Jacob threw himself on the couch, not realizing that he fit lengthwise until he lay down. Like everything else, the furniture was bigger to accommodate his size.

The large window to the right let in plenty of natural sunlight. Built deep into the opposite wall was a wood fireplace. Next to the door sat a refurbished, wooden bookcase containing photos of his family.

The kitchen, also leading off the hallway was not the biggest. Not too many wolves would fit in here at once. However, it had the necessities: fridge, stove, sink and a big, thick wooden table, shoved into the corner that could easily take the weight of any wolf.

Jacob having followed me opened the fridge loudly rumbling through the food. The cupboards were also overflowing.

I left him to go through things and started down the other end of the hallway. There was the usual--a bathroom, laundry and toilet--all extra large.

The last room at the end was Jacob's bedroom.

The bed had been hand crafted from timber, topped by a dark wooden headboard. Woven blankets from the reservation covered it in a myriad of tribal designs. I knew Esme had somehow gotten around the treaty to get hold of those. A tribe member could only give the blankets to you. Jacob would like that personal touch.

"Nessie, where are you?" Jacob called. He was back in the TV room watching a game. He patted the seat next to him, wanting me to sit with him.

Settling down, I cuddled into his side, his arm snaking familiarly around my shoulders.

Jacob cheered and booed, his muscles clenching and releasing, during the plays of the game.

He had on cut off jeans that showed his long legs. Like his whole body, his legs were olive covered in dark coarse hair.

From under my lids, I discretely gazed at his chest. Even with his t-shirt on, I made out the contours of his chest and shoulders.

To run my hand over that glorious chest, entangle my fingers in the hair I knew grew there. My imagination then had my hand angling down, following the path of his body hair to where it tapered off, at his waistband.

"What's up, Nessie?" He asked, concerned. My heartbeat excitedly pounded so loud, even I heard it.

"Jake, I want you to tell me about imprinting," I requested softly. "We have never really talked about it ourselves."

"Sure. Sam has a theory that we imprint to ensure the werewolf gene survives and evolves into the next generation," Jacob explained. "So a werewolf will imprint with someone that is one-hundred percent compatible."

"What happens if the person doesn't want to be with them?"

"I have no idea," Jacob grinned back. "It's never happened. It seems to be a two-way thing. Do you remember when we imprinted?" he asked me. He was relaxed talking about us, and our future relationship.

My palm curled around his cheek, showing him my childhood memories.

"Oh, there was so much more. I followed your mom around for years, before you were considered a possibility--granted, it wasn't one that anyone had thought of." He added joking. Punching his arm for his weak attempt at humor, his wince satisfied me.

He'd often told me how proud he was that I was a rarity.

"Getting back to _our_ story--" he emphasized _our_-- "I followed your mom thinking I was in love with her. It was such a crazy time. She was already in love with your dad, but even Bell's felt it."

"This was when she was a human, right?"

"Yep. You were growing in your mom." A look of horror crossed his face as he remembered.

My palm curved along his cheek again. I willed my growing ability to read others memories to work.

I could faintly make out pictures, which went with his words. Jacob was selecting what to say, holding back on me.

I followed his memories as he thought back to when he first felt his true alpha position take hold. He'd stood up to Sam, who was the pack leader at the time. My chest puffed out, mimicking his emotions at that time.

My body nearly burst trying to hold onto the alpha feeling. How did he bear that all day?

"I always felt a pull back to her. I couldn't figure it out. I had never imprinted on her but had a connection somehow. Before we," he grimaced slightly, "realized you were starving for blood, we thought we were going to loose both of you. Those were some of the darkest days I've ever lived." His paused, his mind going deeper into his memories.

Still linked, I went in with him.

Jacob's mind showed him running to the Cullens' house. He had left the pack to save Bella's life, and mine. He'd hated me, even feared me, in the beginning.

I gulped feeling his loathing. I had never known he'd felt that way about me. Jacob had protected the Cullen's, and me, from the other wolves that night. His instinct to save Bella, as strong as it'd always been.

He smiled to himself; he thought about how he had tried _not_ to make another pack, but Seth, then Leah, had followed him.

"Once they fed your mom that _stuff,_ you both began to thrive. The preparations for your arrival began. Even with Vampires surrounding me, I couldn't go. One vampire in particular was a very nasty blond."

His memory flashed a quick image of Rosalie crouched protectively in front of Mom when she was pregnant. Bella looked emaciated and nearly dead. However, it was a respected and grateful memory.

_That's strange, wonder why he feels like that about her. I thought he hated her? _

_She stopped us from killing you! Jacob seemed to answer me, though he continued speaking without missing a beat. Had he really said that?_

"It tore me apart, the whole thing, but I still could not go! Well, once you were here, the pull towards Bella was gone. I could then go. Your dad was fighting to keep your mom alive; I'd thought Bella was dead." He lowered his head embarrassed, his brows pulled together.

My mom had still been human when she fell pregnant with me, on her honeymoon. The way I had grown, I'd nearly killed her. I remembered the details of my birth more than I had ever shown anyone.

I couldn't breath but could hear noises from outside my birth covering. I had to get out. There was a snapping and cracking noise, which I now know was Mom's bones and back breaking as I struggled to get out. I was only a baby, but a strong baby.

My birth memories and his started to mingle into one as we both thought about that day.

I showed him Dad's teeth, rupturing my covering to break me free. Dad's was the first face I saw. He had a look of absolute torment carved into his features as he struggled to keep us both alive.

"Pump her heart," Dad yelled at Jacob--the only other person besides Bella in the room. Dad gnawed at the vampire protection around me. It was the only way. I had not been strong enough to get myself out. I had no oxygen. Another crack (her pelvis) a whoosh then Dad had me in his arms. I'd inhaled a much needed breathe.

I remembered looking down at the scene from Dads arms. Mom was broken, her body torn open and apart. She still looked at me smiling, her face streaked with blood. She was motioning to Dad for me. He laid me next to her on the bed. I pushed all my love to her. I felt a responding kick of her heart.

_Actually, you bit her chest. Was that Jacob correcting my memory, with his?_

We both watched as Jacob pumped at her chest repeatedly, growling at Edward._"Get to it man, she's dying." _

"_You promised me Bella. Keep your heart going!" _I could feel his panic as he yelled at Mom. Jacob continuously thumped on her chest, causing her heart to beat.

Rosalie reached in to collect me from Dad. Before they removed me from the room, Dad, at only a speed he could reach, injected something directly into my mother's heart. With the saddest eyes conceivable, Dad raised his head and bit her wrist. He then moved up her arm, forcing his venom into her, along the way in a crazed, manic motion.

_Keep pumping it through her was the last thing I heard Dad say. _

My mind now only listened to Jacob's memories. I could hear his internal conversation, _Bella is dead, that's why there's no pull. There is no hope left. That Edward is a fool, working on a dead corpse. He had killed Bella! No that THING had killed her_!

I was a bit more used to this now. It still shocked me that he had thought of me as a beast, a killer. Why did he not know I loved her, even then? I had never wanted to hurt her.

_Well, then, that thing was going to die, just like Bella. His declared to himself, his memories replaying the scene and his thoughts again._

Jacob's voice startled me. He began to tell me what he had wanted to remember, of that day.

"I came down the stairs a bit pissed that Bella was gone. As I got to the bottom step Rosalie lifted you up onto her shoulder. You were glowing. The world had meaning again and that pull, it was one million times stronger. It pulled me towards you now. It had always been toward you, even before you were born. I think time even stood still for a moment. All I could see was you, so perfect. You looked at me and there was recognition. You knew me."

"Dazed, I asked Rosalie for you. She nearly tore my head off. She must have seen my face; I must've looked all mushy cause she handed you straight to me."

"The moment we touched was like coming home; we were together. I felt an overwhelming need to love and protect you. It was really a mind-blowing event. I've never known anything to be so intense..." he trailed off.

I had been listening and watching with him. I saw and felt it all.

_I do remember. The feeling of love, the oneness. You were mine from the start. We are meant for each other, in all ways. Especially physically, our touch is becoming electric only you don't feel it, as I do!_

_YES, I DO! Intensely came from Jacob. We both sat up with a start._

"Have you been talking to me, while we were going down memory lane just then? You know, in my head?_"_ Jake looked at me curiously, causing a line to appear on his forehead.

"I'm not sure I think so. Lately, I've been able to see people's memories as well as putting them there. The talking thing is a bit new, I'm not sure if we were connected then or what. I can only do it while touching." I answered him.

"Great, another mind reading Cullen." He muttered in good humor.

Nevertheless, what he said made me wonder. Maybe I had taken on some form of Dad's gifts. In addition, I had to think about that response of his. _Yes, I do_. What does that mean?

Jake had never once touched me in any way but ...protectively.

"Don't say anything or think it around Dad. I do not want to have to get into this, just yet." I pleaded with him.

"Sure thing, babe. This is our secret. Anyway, the rest is history. You were there and have it all up here." He gently tapped the side of my temple.

Jacob leaned back into the arm of the couch pulling me with him.

My hand fell to my side when I leaned against him.

His attention went back to the end of the game. I had not had a chance to talk with him about some of the other things on my mind.

A few weeks later Mom, Dad and Carlisle were waiting for us when we returned from swimming at the river. Mom indicated that we should sit at the end of the couch. Jacob and I dutifully took our positions, a little stunned, at the joint assault.

"Carlisle wants to talk with us." Dad's face was stern his eyebrows near joining.

As if on cue, Carlisle entered the room from his office bringing the usual tools with him. He had been poking and prodding; asking all sorts of questions since we had been back. It was a habit to stand up for him, to await the tape measure.

"No, sit down, Renesmee," Carlisle ordered me.

Oh, no. He had used my full name. It must be bad.

Mom sat on the couch's arm taking my hand, offering her support.

Carlisle brusquely set up his charts; he considered his words and spoke slowly.

"Renesmee, in your first two years, you grew to be the equivalent of a ten year old human child. Gradually your growth has slowed. She is now a seventeen-year-old woman, nearly eighteen. I estimate if what Nahuel and your growth patterns indicate, that in less than eighteen months time, you will become a twenty year-old woman. You will stop growing and aging at that point."

Jacob was happy with that information.

"From what Nahuel said, after his burn, his vampire power became fully developed. It is important we remember that Ness will always be half-human. That will never go away."

Again, Carlisle mentioned a burn. What the hell was that, and when would it come?

He continued talking as a doctor would to his patient. "She will always have a heartbeat. She carries the same number of chromosomes as Jacob, twenty-five. Renesmee has one chromosome form a human, one from a vampire. No half dominates; each side works in harmony with the other. She's gotten the very best of both worlds." He ended his speech there.

Mom, Dad and Jacob questioned Carlisle as they discussed all the possibilities. The answers all sounded reasonably positive.

I could feel Mom's worry begin to ebb away as she continued to listen to Carlisle talk. She still had hold of my hand so I tuned into her thoughts, to make sure.

My hand dropped hers in astonishment when I saw what she'd been thinking about, or had actually remembered. Mom's brow furrowed knowing what I had seen.

Dad read the whole thing in my head. He had seen what Bella thought.

He asked Carlisle to speak to him in private. Dad glanced at his father; he answered the question Carlisle had silently asked him, with a nod.

It just took Jacob, and me, a bit to catch up, that we were about to have ... The talk.

Vampire Style.

"Renesmee, I will not have you use language like that! You too, Jacob." Dad all but shouted. His usually smooth features had twisted in anger.

It seems that we had both used the same expletive in union.

"Come on, man. I had the talk years ago; don't make me sit through it again. Besides we've heard you two so I suspect Ness knows the deal too." Jacob jumped to our defense.

He was not happy to be here, his body was stiff, as he tried to get out of the impending conversation.

Carlisle attempted a different approach, using his doctor's voice, his lips twitching to find the correct words. "You two are very rare combination. This is causing some concern for your parents."

I sneaked a look at Mom and Dad through my hair. I had let it fall down to hide both Jacob and myself from them. I think I was blushing too.

Suddenly Mom's dream made sense. I leaned over to pick her hand up again, showing her the dream she had, a long time ago. She had dreamt a whole life with Jacob. There was a family of dark skinned, dark haired children. Although in her dream, she had been the main character, in her thoughts it was I.

Mom nodded, answering my prompt. We'd all accepted the reason for their past attraction to each other, had been due to his imprinting gene, understanding I was to come from her.

Carlisle obviously enthralled and his eyes wide with excitement begun again. "Imprinting, from what I've been able to research, is like any other lifeform's way of ensuring that particular species survives. The twist is that a werewolf's instinct senses immediately its perfect match, irrespective of what stage of life either of them is at."

Carlisle had tried to keep it light knowing Dad's wavering feelings on the topic. It was not much help because Dad, through gritted teeth forced out, "I have been hearing some… thoughts." Dad at least had the good grace to look ashamed for eavesdropping. "Also your mother keeps thinking about her dream."

Jacob looked at me confused and a bit embarrassed. I could only imagine what was coming.

Sitting up rigidly straight my hair flipped behind my shoulders, I was jumping between indignation at Dad's intrusion into my privacy, and wondering how the conversation had come to this!

What was this talk really about?

Carlisle took over again noticing my reaction.

"When a perfect match occurs with a werewolf, imprinting happens. One of the amazing quirks is the way it looks for its best chance at survival. This is what absolutely fascinates me. Jacob's senses knew the moment he saw Renesmee who she was. See how well they interact and always have. He is immune to her venom, which I might add over time has developed to become reasonably potent. I believe it's her body adapting, in case she ever needs to protect herself." He quickly checked Jacob over to confirm his theory was still correct. He knew I had regularly bit Jacob.

"Nahuel's sister's human half, continued with the menstruation cycles that had begun before her vampire burn. Her reproductive organs continued developing and changing, at a much slower pace. Their bodies created the egg each cycle, but were never able to carry a child to term. This was most likely because the parents' chromosomes did not match. We all know that you, two do. We believe that you Renesmee, will be able to conceive with Jacob." Carlisle watched our reactions, making sure we both understood the full impact of what he had just said.

Plus, he'd mentioned the burn again.

"That is _not_ going to happen any time soon!" Dad got out. He sounded like someone was strangling him.

"As I said, I have heard your thoughts and am concerned. It's time for us to go now. Carlisle, Jacob." Father had regained his composure. He led the others out, effectively finishing this group's discussion.

Only Mom and I remained.

Bella looked at our linked hands speaking sadly. "It was not easy to have a child as strong as you were."

Our hand still together, my mind answered her; I_ am not the same as you. When children are even a thought, my body is strong! I am part vampire after all. I am tough. Our children will survive, as will I._ The force of my words made her sit back. They made me sit back. There was a ferocity to my words, as I subconsciously protected Jacob and my future.

"I know you can hear me now. You are starting your transition; I can feel your vampire powers increasing and your human body developing. It wasn't long ago I was human myself remember!" Mom spoke to me, support in every word.

My eyes widened with shock as she told me she had known of my growing abilities. We were as close as we could be. Should have known Mom would have already noticed the same changes that I had.

My skin had matured to be milkier, rose coloring my cheeks. My lips were filling out to be plump and pink. A slimming of my face enhanced my adult facial features. Even my breasts had swelled and hips widened. I felt more mature when I stretched; my limbs were not so chunky anymore, but elongated and shapely.

I was becoming a woman.

Mom gazed at me with tender eyes; I had shown her all the differences as I thought of them. We had not dropped our clasp of each other's hand.

"I know you love Jacob," Mom said. "Soon your body will tell you its ready. Remember, there's plenty of time. Enjoy being with him. Just know to be careful."

"There is a long time to eternity. Besides your human half will not cope with having Jacob's children, until your vampire adulthood burn strengthens you. Don't think it will be easy," Bella warned.

Where was she getting this?

I had a question for her. "What's this _burn_ I keep hearing about?"

"You'd better talk to your Father or Carlisle about that, I don't really know too much about it." The way she dropped my hand I suspected she knew more. She looked at her fingers fidgeting in her lap, the way she always did when she was being evasive.

Not wanting to push, and because the talk was finally over, I decided not to press her. Instead, I escaped back to my room needing to be alone.

Jacob, in his wolf form would be out late with his pack.

I lay down on my bed. My room was painted purple, the bed down the middle covered in thick magenta blankets.

The window framed the Night sky; I tried counting the stars.

I could not stop thinking of what they had been saying, particularly Mom's dream.

Kids...humph. Jacob had never kissed me. How were we ever going to have kids?

All this chromosomal talk, poor Jake must be so overwhelmed.

Eventually I drifted off to sleep. Jacob was not back yet; I was not able stay awake any longer.

Later that night I awoke suddenly. What had woken me?

Searching around the darkened room, I could smell human blood. I sniffed to track where it was coming from. The scent was familiar, it was mine.

I checked my body over, no injuries. Beginning to really freak out I dashed for the light, although I could see fine with my enhanced vampire eyes.

The door opened a crack; Mom's comforting face peered around the corner.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked as she entered the room.

She carried some items with her in a bag. She had a tiny, reassuring smile on her beautiful lips.

"Don't stress, Renesmee, it's your human body beginning it progression into adulthood." I calmed down enough to recall the female anatomy books I had read.

Oh, now I know what it was. My period. I looked a little surprised at Mom, the evening events all fell into place.

"Alice told you about this didn't she? That's why all the baby talks?" I accused her gently.

"Yes." Bella admitted. "She saw it in _my_ future."

Mom pointed to the bag she had prepared for me. "This should have what you need."

I took it, swinging the white plastic bag around my finger, embarrassed.

"It's a bit of a shock for me too darling. I am so proud of you. You're growing into such a beautiful, young woman in the full sense of the word," she murmured.

Mom had been that quick I did not see her replace the linen. She then ushered me toward the bathroom.

"She's going to be fine." I heard my Mom reassure my Dad as I went into the bathroom. He, no doubt, would've heard the fright that had been running through my mind.

**Please press the button below and review…Ideas are welcome. Still a work in progress. Be gentle, I am very new at this…**

**Yes, this was a longish chapter, there not all like this. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakenings

**Hi...Well with so many Chapters already writen, couldn't wait for the Beta's to get back with this one! **

**So, now starts the self discovery between Renesmee and Jacob--next two chapter--she's meeting the humans, and that Burn, it's a coming...**

**Thanks to all who deserve a THANKS! And to Ms S. Meyer...Thanks for the introduction. You still own all of Twilight...I own this.**

***The Jacob in this story, looks exactly as he does in New Moon- Just better hair. YUM - Taylor Lautner.**

Life molded into a routine during the eight months that followed. _They_ had decided that Jacob and I could not go to school; we'd have stuck out too much. Instead, we were home schooled. We'd choosen our own subjects and my family, were our teachers.

Somehow Jacob, now the family mechanic (and he had the certificates to prove it) had managed to get the Rabbit he had lovingly restored years ago, into the Cullen's massive, fully equipped ten-car garage. He would spend hours there, sometimes with Rosalie, tinkering with all the high-powered cars, particularly the Classic Chevy they were currently restoring to its original glory

I, on the other hand, found myself trailing Carlisle around the hospital learning about the human anatomy and medicine. Other weekdays, Dad or Mom, would cover the classics and some more current literature with me.

They both worked very hard to deliver new, enlightening material on most customary subjects, trying to keep my lessons appealing. I had a photographic memory, so I loathed going over topics twice.

Alice had taken to an Internet party-creation business, where she communicated online with her clients. She guided them on how to put together the perfect party via web cam. It was quite simple and successful. We worked together on writing the software, plus I was getting very adept at computer hacking, with Alice's instructions.

Not that money was an issue, particularly when the stock market ran on decisions and you could see the future, as Alice did, the rest is easy to figure out. Dad believed more in real estate being a good investment, but I preferred Alice's way, it held more of a gamble and intrigued me. This could've been my financial studies, but for some reason I don't believe it was in the education systems curriculum.

Jasper was working on his own theories, putting together some kind of personal guide to correct the recorded history of vampires, or something like that. I had not had a chance to talk with him yet, but he was waiting, as here was my history lesson. His life and writings included the civil war and many critical events in history. He was present through a lot of them, after all.

Rosalie and Emmett both went to the city to attend the University. They commuted back and forth. Dad owned an apartment closer to the main campus, which is where they stayed. My parent's wealth lay in real estate. Dad had a philosophy to purchase in locations we may need to use ourselves one day.

The whole family shared in my self-defense lessons. I had become a formidable opponent, although the main detail we worked on, was fighting as a family unit. Just in case, of what, I didn't want to know.

Jacob and I often hung out in his bungalow, today was no different. The rest of my family had gone to the mountains to hunt. One good thing about my human body was that I could go a week without drinking. I could only do this if I ate heaps of food. Some meals, I would even give Jacob a run for his money.

Seth and Leah had also gone to see their mother for the day, so it was just the two of us.

The warm, summer sunlight shone through the window. I was reading, lying on my back with my toes curling into the thick, black rug that was between the TV and the couch.

It was so quiet that I heard the pipes groan in protest as Jacob turned off the shower. Then his footsteps started heading towards his room. A moment later, he came loping down the hallway, dripping water off his hair over his shirtless chest.

Jacob grinned. "Know where there's a clean shirt, Nessie?" He waggled his eyebrows comically at me.

Retorting smartly I quipped back, "Could help if you washed the dirty towels occasionally." Rolling my eyes backward I could see him standing behind me, dripping. From the angle my eyes had I was peering upward, he only wore a pair of old shorts and I could see nearly all of him.

_Wet, must have run out of towels as well. I noticed my tongue licking my lips on its own accord._

Mischief lit up Jacob's eyes, a wicked grin curling his lips. He took three steps of his long-striding gait towards me. Pretending to channel his inner canine, he crouched over me on all fours. Shaking his body like a dog, well a werewolf, water droplets landed all over me, soaking the light cotton top I wore.

Shrieking in mock horror, I dramatized slinking out of my soaked top, one arm at a time, peeling off the damp, clinging fabric.

As I removed my top, the vibe in the room altered, it became thick and charged. I lay underneath his near naked body, wearing only my black, slim strapped, singlet top and jeans. The black of the rug framed my creamy skin; while the afternoon sun caused my skin to sparkle, ever so slightly.

Jacob's long, tanned body balanced over me, muscles bulging from holding his own weight. His closeness excited my blood pressure and upset my breathing. Involuntarily, I took two deep breaths to steady my erratic heartbeat. Inhaling both lungs full of oxygen, my sensitive breasts rose, grazing his bare chest. Where my body had briefly touched his, continued to tingle long after our touch.

Jacob looked astounded by our bodies' reactions. Lovingly he cupped my face with his large, calloused palm, connecting us as we experienced the electric charge racing around our bodies together.

His lips parted slightly; eyes open in surprise from the intensity in our touch. His full, sweet lips slowly pulled into a happy smile.

We were so much more than we had ever been. Jacob's mind showed me he'd also felt the growth in us. We were now moving into a new chapter together, adulthood. He had always been in my life, now he was my life.

Leaning his head forward, Jacob's mouth nuzzled my parted lips tenderly. His soft lips nudging mine apart. He tentatively touched my teeth with the tip of his tongue, guiding open my mouth. His tongue flicked through, dancing with my own.

He slowly closed his mouth, drawing my bottom lip out with his own. Kisses trailed feather like, down my jaw line, then along my bare shoulder blade. Each kiss sending waves of shivers, up and down my spine.

My soul began to sing a new song for him.

Jacob dropped his hand from my face, gently trailing his fingers to where my top's flimsy strap sat on my shoulder, the same place his lips had last touched my skin. Hooking his finger under the strap, he slid it down my arm, exposing my rounded breasts. His sudden stillness had my eyes flashing open, he was…crying.

"You are so exquisite," he choked. "I love you so much. I want more but…we can't." It came out sounding rougher than I knew he would have intended, but I understood. I was feeling pretty out of control myself.

Jacob rolled sideways onto his back, lying next to me. As his body had flopped on the rug, a deep, regretful groan escaped from him. Reaching out for his hand, I interlaced our fingers. Neither of us spoke as we jointly replayed over what had just happened between us. We remained connected in silence. Honestly, this feeling of oneness was just as astounding.

His controlled voice broke the silence. "Ness, we have to be careful. I've been instructed by your family to keep anything like this, under control. They think an accident would be harmful to you, at least until you have done maturing." He sighed as he silently berated himself further. I could see he'd felt as if he'd lost control his other hand balling into a fist, opening and closing, pumping out his frustration.

Whispering more to himself than speaking to me, "I don't know what to do. There's no way that I'm going through the whole death-birth thing again." I felt his utter desolation when he acknowledged I could die. A large frown grew and he furrowed his brows so deeply that two deep vertical lines grew between them. He let my hand go, thinking privately to himself.

Abruptly he leaned his head on his hand, elbow bent up, facing me speaking gravely. "Don't get me wrong. I want kids, a whole slew of them, only when it is the right time. We must be careful, it cannot get to that. Not until you're ready anyway." I knew he was right and heaved myself-up to stand.

I could hear my family returning home from their hunt. The thought of what they'd been doing made my throat tingle annoyingly.

"Yeah. You're right. Like always, Jake." Turning my head, I flipped the words over my shoulder to him as I all but ran out the door. "I'm just going to catch up with the others."

I had to get out of the stuffy room; I could not stop thinking of his touch. I had to get some alone time, to think through the jumble bouncing around inside my head.

Pent up tension released with every jump, leap and bound. I ran haphazardly through the thickest forest, escaping the confusion tumbling about inside of me. Repeatedly, like a DVD on replay, I ran over what Jacob had said, what he had done to me with his lips.

After running for over an hour, a low rocky outcrop emerged from behind the trees. Climbing the protruding rock wall, a cave small enough for me to crawl into was near the top. The cold, stone floor was only just deep enough for me to be able to curl up. Unexpectedly exhausted, I slipped into a black void.

*************************************

A long, rust-brown muzzle nudged me to wake up. I looked up at Jacob's large dark, hazel-flecked black eyes, I knew him in any form. The huge wolf sat back on his hind legs, raising his enormous head to the sky, he howled loudly. Letting the others know he had found me.

I touched his jowl seeing the worry he had experienced when it had become dark, and I had not returned. He had tracked my scent and here he was, forever my protector.

He stood level to the rock shelf as I easily rolled onto his back. Securely my arms wrapped themselves familiarly around his large neck. I snuggled into his warm, soft fur holding on with my legs around his mid section. Jacob started bounding off in the direction of home. The soothing, rocking rhythm of his running lulled me back to sleep.

Foggily, I become aware of someone lifting me from his back. Dad was carrying me to my bed. He tucked me in, and then settled silently into the chunky, reading chair.

Distantly, I heard Mom in the kitchen talking to Jacob in hushed tones, he must have phased back once he'd returned me home. My ears strained, listening to what they were talking about so animatedly.

"I'm not sure why she ran off, Bella. I think all this maturing stuff is freaking her out. She sees herself as a woman now, not a child. Why do you think _your_ dreams have been surfacing again, about the children?" My finely tuned hearing could hear Jacob talking to mom through the walls.

Bella was silent then her answer tumbled out. "The dream was always about Renesmee. I just didn't know what she looked like then. Whenever I dream it now, it is always her; the children even look like you both. Fate had paired the two of you, even way back then."

"Why this is happening? I've been thinking about this for years. I believe you imprinted with Renesmee when the wolf in you, perceived how compatible you both would be, and recognized the potential in your offspring. Think about it, Jacob, what possibilities!" Mom's voice trilled with awe. She'd always been dazzled by the magic of our unique universe.

Jacob declared steadfastly to Mom. "Doesn't matter if they are supermen, there's no way she's chancing it until she does her burn thing." Judging by his tone, he was cross at her.

Dad's angry sounding voice interrupted their whispers, "He has thought of their potential." I hadn't heard him leave my room, but I heard him now, chastising Jacob.

"He even has some names picked out, you get a mention here, Bella." Dad's words were a sarcastic snarl.

"Stay out of my head, Edward. It's none of your damn business what I think about. Stay out!" Jacob retorted back. Clenched teeth slightly muffled his words. I didn't need to strain to hear any more. They had both raised their voices to a soft roar.

Dad continued his tirade. "I've read the change in your imprint. It is evolving you know she's maturing. I know what you're thinking, I'm still a man." Dad voice was now a nasty hiss. I heard one of the heavy chairs thud to the floor as it fell backward then bare feet hitting the floor. Jacob must have stood up abruptly.

"Besides, my daughter is my business." Dad added.

"How dare you drag my love for Renesmee through the mud like that?" Jacob also sounded angry. "Yeah, so what? My body has noticed her changing. I can't help it. However, I can control it. There is no way in this world, I would do anything that might hurt her. Unlike you, vampire. You nearly killed them both. You should have known what danger you were putting Bella in, Ness too." Jacob stomped his bare foot angrily, he sounded so hostile.

Dad's chair scraped across the room as he stood in his heavy boots, responding to Jacob's taunt. A swishing of delicate feet moving swiftly wafted down to my room as I heard Mom, hastily put herself between them; her best friend and her husband.

"Jacob, Edward. We are all here because we want the best for Renesmee so both of you, sit down and talk rationally." Her musical tones calming them both.

I could hear them straighten the chairs. Cushions swooshed out air as they all sat back down on the puffy couch's chairs.

Jacob began after a loud, deep breathe. "I would die before letting anything happen to Ness and I have been pre-warned. How long is a year in our lifetime, right? What happens after that, happens. Meantime, it's a matter of supporting Ness. Making sure she gets through this OK!" Mom and Dad murmured in agreement. Their lowered voices mumbled a short while longer, to quietly for me to make out the words.

"I'm going home." Jacob sighed loud enough for me to hear.

Jacob's feet padded toward the door. A soft click echoing through to my ears when he'd closed it, leaving to go home.

I heard him pause at my window, listening. I kept statue still, my breathing steady. He commenced walking towards his bungalow again. He probably just went home to bed. I was so tired that finally I drowned in the blissful ignorance of sleep.

**Even though this has to be re-uploaded as not Beta'd, any feedback would be great!**

**It's the button below....go on. Is there something you'd like to see, or a question regarding the science **cough** behind this story...Hehehe. You know you want to...**


End file.
